1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to methods and apparatus for ultrasonically measuring pipe wall thickness at pipe supports without lifting the pipe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior to this invention, qualitative inspection using Lamb waves to detect pipe corrosion wall loss at pipe supports was available. Quality NDT, Inc., having an address at P.O. Box 1145, Breaux Bridge, La. 70517, offered such an inspection service.
There was, however, no sizing technique to allow quantitative measurements of pipe wall thickness at pipe supports.